


Some Things Never Change

by fauxtrots



Category: My Chemical Romance, ferard - Fandom, frerard - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauxtrots/pseuds/fauxtrots





	Some Things Never Change

Gerard couldn't be any more pissed than he was right now.  After his mom so kindly informed him about their visitors, he couldn't help but be a little angry.  It's not that Gerard was an anti-social being, no, he's perfectly fine talking to adults, but it's the fact that he'd have to share HIS room, HIS brother, with some other teenager for a week.  
  
Gerard was gay, yes, but he wasn't the type of guy who would go fuck everyone's brain out- although he was more than capable of doing so- because he had standards.  He knew this boy coming to visit was gay as well, but that did nothing to sizzle down Gerard's vast negativity.  
  
"Honey, he used to be your best friend," his mom had told him, trying to reassure him on his insecurities.  
  
"Yes, Mom, like thirteen years ago," Gerard retorted, rolling his eyes, "but everything's different now.  I've changed, no doubt he's change as well.  I mean, we were like four."  
  
"Did I mention he's gay?" She asked, plastic smile painted across her delicate face.  
  
"Only about 397 times, Mom," Gerard informed, retreating back to his dimly-lit room.    
  
He couldn't help that he was like this.  He couldn't help the feeling of inferiority when he was around people his own age.  The pressure, the beatings, the harsh words were just all too much for him, causing him to hide in his own little protective shell.  
  
Don't think he hasn't had a girlfriend, oh he has.  But it was that quiet goth girl he had sex with that made him realized just how gay he actually was.  As for a boyfriend, he's had none- unless you count the numerous amount of whores sneaking into his bed twice a week.  No one seemed to take much notice of him, _or perhaps_ , he thought, _they just don't have the guts it takes to come out of the closet._   Yea, that's what he let himself believe, holding onto a sliver of hope that maybe, just maybe, someone would want him.  Someone who would love him, someone who would care for him like no one ever has.  
  
While lying in his bed staring at the posters on his ceiling- Misfits, Black Flag, Iron Maiden- Gerard heard the doorbell ring, signalling their visitors' arrival.  "Gerard!  Get up here!" his mom called for him, returning to welcoming their jet-lagged guests.  
  
After pulling himself off the comfort of his bed, he stepped slowly up the steps, hearing his mother mumble something about how grown up Frank looked, resulting in Frank saying a small _thanks_ , a genuine smile heard through his voice.  
  
Gerard forced himself to put his hand on the knob, to twist it and open it eversoslightly, allowing the least amount of light to pour into his dark room.  He ran a quick hand through his long black hair- to look somewhat presentable- before letting the door open all the way, exposing himself to Linda and Frank.  
  
"Glad you finally decided to show your face," his mother teased, wrapping her arm around his shoulder before introducing him.  "As you know, this is Gerard.  Mikey should be home soon."  
  
Gerard's eyes were glued to the ground.  Not once did he bother to look at his so-called "best friend."  He shrugged a little.  "Hey," eyes still checking-out the floorboards.  
  
Frank also mumbled out a welcome, not wanting to show his excitement over the hot boy in front of him, but he couldn't help it.  He thought Gerard was gorgeous.  The way he hid his face under the black length of his hair, and the way his green eyes shone.  Frank only caught a glimpse of them, but it was long enough to captivate him, to pull him in so far he wouldn't be able to get back out again.  
  
"Gerard, how about showing Frank where he'll be staying.  Take his stuff."  Gerard sighed an agreement, picking up Frank's bag and leading him down the stairs.  Frank closed the door loudly behind him, causing Gerard to shiver in surprise.  
  
When down the stairs, Gerard put Frank's luggage down in a corner, somewhat isolated from the rest of the room.  Frank hesitantly began talking, noticing his lack of welcome.  "Uh..."  
  
"Look," Gerard sneered, turning to Frank and just catching his first glimpse of the small boy in front of him.  His hair was black and red, a silver ring graced his full lips.  Gerard hated to admit it, but he thought Frank was pretty damn hot and wouldn't mind a heavy makeout session with him, but he quickly stuffed those thoughts to the back of his head, continuing with his tyrade.  "I don't care if we were friends, we're not now.  I could care less if you were here, so don't expect me to talk to you.  Don't touch my stuff, don't look at me, don't talk to me."  
  
Before Frank could even argue, Gerard was up the stairs and out of the basement, leaving Frank alone and hurt.  Realizing things change, sometimes for the worst, Frank sat himself in his designated corner and pulled out his iPod, sticking the buds in his ears.  While listening to the calming effects the music had on him, he noticed the various amounts of drawings and posters on Gerard's walls.  Pictures of vampires, dying girls, and zombies filled the room, mesmerizing Frank to sleep.  
  
*******************************  
  
"I'm home!" Mikey called throughout the house whilst opening the front door that lead to the kitchen.  
  
Before he could even walk all the way through the door, Gerard dashed to him, eager to talk.  "Thank God, Mikey.  Can he stay in your room, PLEASE?!" Gerard begged, getting on his hands and knees against the cold tile floor.  
  
"Who?" Mikey asked smirking, in the mood to mess with Gerard's head a little.  
  
"FRANK!" the elder exhasperated a lot louder than he had planned.  
  
"Why?  Because you have a big gay crush on him and you can't control yourself from sucking him off?" Mikey continued to smirk.  
  
"NO!  BECAUSE I CAN'T FUCKING STAND HIM!" Gerard snapped.  
  
Mikey recoiled, then relaxed, obviously used to his brother's temper.  "Gerard, you can't stand anybody.  But if you _really_ want me to, I'll ask him if he wants to room with me.  Where is he anyway?"  
  
"He's in my room.  Thanks, Mikes.  You are ssoo the best brother ever!" Gerard shouted, throwing his arms happily around Mikey's thin boy, thankful that he had such a great little brother.  
  
Mikey pulled away from Gerard's grasp before making his way down the stairs to Gerard's art-filled room.  He glanced around, expecting to see Frank laying on the bed or something, but instead he saw Frank curled up in the corner asleep, knees pulled up to his chest.  
  
"Uh..." Mikey started, not quite sure if he should wake the sleeping boy.  But without any warning, Frank's eyes flutter open and he groaned a little, no doubt momentarily confused as to where he was when he saw Mikey's form appear in his line of vision.  "Hi.  I'm Mikey."  
  
Frank rubbed the sleep from his half-lidded eyes, waking up slightly before answering, "Oh yea.  Hi."  
  
"Um...so yea.  I was down here to ask if you wanted to bunk in my room.  It might suit you better...I think," Mikey shrugged, trying to make it sound more like a suggestion rather than an order from his socially challenged brother.  
  
"Oh, yea sure.  That'd be, uh cool, I guess."  Frank stood up, grabbing his bags, and followed Mikey up the basement steps.  
  
While passing the living room, Frank noticed Gerard sulking on the couch, giving him a not-so-nice glare.  Frank grimiced, taking caution of this, and immediatly averted his eyes, trying to reduce the tension between them.  Frank followed behind Mikey up the second flight of stairs, feeling Gerard's beautiful, but harsh, green eyes on him the whole way up.  
  
Upon reaching Mikey's bedroom, Frank plopped himself on Mikey's big bed, relaxing into the comfort of it- definately better than sleeping in that corner.  "So, uh, what's up with your brother?  He's kind of a jackass."  
  
Mikey laughed, causing Frank to scoff.  "He's not really, he just really _really_ hates meeting new people."  Frank opened his mouth in protest, but was cut off by Mikey,  "And yes, that includes you," he pointed out.  
  
"Well he doesn't have to be so mean about it."  Frank pouted while crossing his arms, pretending to be extremely sad about the situation, although he could care less- or at least that's what he was trying to convince himself of.  
  
"Well," Mikey piped in, "I have a way I can get him to talk to you.  I mean, if you're interested."  
  
Frank smirked, "Tell me."  And with that, Mikey leaned over to whisper his brilliant plan in Frank's ear, careful to not let Gerard hear, despite the fact he was downstairs.  Frank's face glowed with excitement as he was informed of the plan.  
Mikey stood up and hurried to find his mother, eager to get this plan going.  
  
*******************************  
  
"OW!  What the fuck, Mikey?" Gerard growled whilst getting shoved into a room by his devious brother.  "What?!  Mikey-FUCK!  Unlock the goddamn mother fucking door!" he yelled loudly after hearing the lock click tight."  
  
"Oh oops.  I forgot this."  Mikey opened the door and heaved a small- what was it? book?  Gerard ignored it laying on the floor, too frantic with trying to free himself from his prison.  
  
"He's not gonna unlock it, you know," a voice spoke from behind Gerard with amusement.  He jumped, turning to find the short, two-toned haired boy sitting on the Mikey's bed, legs crossed and iPod in hand.  
  
"Great," Gerard mumbled unhappily.  "You're in here, too?  Geez, I can't go anywhere without you getting in my fucking way."  
  
"You know what?!" Frank spat, "You're nothing what you use to be!  You've turned into some low-life jerk who doesn't give a shit about anything.  I was perfectly fine not having you in my life!  It's not like it took me that long to forget about you 'cause believe me, you're nothing special!"  Frank's face was red from his violent tyrade, striking fear and sadness into Gerard's eyes.  
  
"I wish you would fucking die," Gerard stated calmly, adding to his apathetic tendencies.  
  
"God.  I never thought I could hate someone this much, but wow, you proved me wrong."  Frank picked himself off the bed and crawled to the corner, something that's obviously been happening a lot today.  
  
"Aww, poor Fwankie's gonna go cwy in da cowrner," Gerard mocked, eyes deadly.  
  
"Fuck you, Gerard."  Frank raised his middle finger and locked his gaze in Gerard's.    
  
This meant war.  
  
***********************************  
  
Hours went by.  The dueling young men kept their eyes glued with each other, neither of them willing to accept defeat.  Words of incoherancy were mumbled out from both their mouths, no doubt pointed to their competitor.  
  
Somewhere along the lines of this game, Frank had fallen asleep, giving Gerard time to clear his mind.  
  
He hated the fact that he was so mean to Frank, mostly because he sure as hell knew Frank was a nice guy, and he was _very_ hot.  He was someone to cherish and Gerard had fucked up big time.  
  
Growing bored with his self-assesment, Gerard noticed the book Mikey had thrown at him sprawled out on the floor.  He reached for it, curiousity taking over as he realized that it was a photo album.  He slowly opened the first page; he was greeted by a picture of him and Frank as babies.  The next picture was taken at Gerard's fourth birthday party.  Frank had been sitting on his lap because Gerard had refused to let anyone else play with Frank.  He flipped throught the rest of the album, surprised to see that every single picture was of him and Frank back when they had been best friends.  
  
"Frank, come here," Gerard called nervously.  Frank rubbed his eyes and sat up a little, his back slightly stiff from his previous slouching position.  
  
"What?" Frank groaned, annoyance filling his voice as he pushed himself off the floor.  
  
Gerard scowled, raising his upper lip and scoffing.  "Just come here."  
  
"I'm cccooommmiiinnnggg," the smaller boy announced sarcastically, padding over to where Gerard was sitting.  Gerard shoved the photo album under Frank's nose, forcing him to look at its contents.  "Um, what is this?"  
  
"It's us, dumbfuck."  The taller boy rolled his eyes habitually.  
  
"Really?" Frank questioned, settling into the carpet next to Gerard.  "Man, I guess we really were best friends."  
  
"Yea, I guess we were," Gerard sighed, flipping through the pages slowly, making sure Frank could see them.  
  
At some point along their stroll down memory lane, Frank's head found Gerard's shoulder and Gerard couldn't  help but smell his hair.  He kept thinking about the way he treated Frank, and he actually felt bad, the guilt finally catching up with him.  
  
"Hey, remember this?" Frank poked Gerard's side, interupting his thoughts.  It was a picture of the two of them at the playground, sitting in a sandbox, buckets and shovels in hand.  
  
"Ha, yea.  Wasn't that the day I, uh, kissed you?" Gerard asked shyly, recalling the time he had the guts to lean over to kiss Frank, but in doing so it ruined the sandcastle that sat in between them.  
  
"Yea..." Frank sighed.  Gerard felt Frank's cheeks turn up in a smile.  "Good times, good times."  
  
They looked at more pictures- there seemed to be hundreds!- before Gerard had enough courage to say what needed to be said.  "Look," he started, Frank taking his head off Gerard's shoulder to look at him.  "I'm not very good at this, but I'll try because I have."  
  
"Okay...?" Frank answered, confused as to what was going to happen.  
  
Gerard took a deep breath, preparing himself to enter this unknown territory.  "Um, well, I, uh, I'm sorry.  You know, for everything.  I was, uh, being a jerk and you didn't deserve any of it.  I mean, you seem like a really awesome person, and I'm just so fuckwad that screws everything up.  So, yea.  I'm just really sorry."  Gerard breathed out, releasing his tension.  
  
"Gee," Frank said, remembering Gerard's old nickname.  "You're not a fuckwad, and I'm not mad at you.  I should apologize, too, because I said you meant nothing to me, and God knows that was a hell of a lie.  Since I moved, I haven't stopped thinking about you.  You were my best friend, I couldn't just give you up."  
  
"Wow.  You make me feel really bad about myself," Gerard smiled.  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"All is forgiven.  Do you hate me?"  
  
"Gee, I could never hate you."  Frank turned his body to Gerard, enveloping him in a semi-awkward hug.  
  
"Okay, enough gushy stuff.  Let's play twenty questions, you know, to catch up."  Gerard smiled really big while pushing Frank off of himself.  
  
"Twenty questions?" Frank asked incrediously.  "Very clichè, Gerard."  
  
"Yea, I know.  So who goes first?"  
  
"Me."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"So what's your favorite color?" Frank asked, beginning with an easy question.  
  
"You're seriously asking that?"  Frank nodded.  "It's black," Gerard answered, pointing to his black shirt, black jeans, and black shoes. "Okay, uh, who was your first kiss?"  
  
Frank giggled, "You, obviously."  He picked up the photo album and motioned to the sandbox picture.  "Hmm, how did you know you were gay?"  
  
"God, you just _had_ to ask me the most awkward question there is."  Frank laughed, smirking.  "Well, uh, I was in eigth grade, and asked this one goth girl out and she said yes.  I was happy, you know, because I had someone to go out with.  So naturally, being a hormone raged teenager, we decided that, you know, we should 'do it.'  We were thirteen and it was so awkward.  We didn't know what we were doing, and believe me, it was awkward.  Mostly because I was not turned on at all, but I wanted to be nice to her, so I acted like I was.  And believe me, it's not fun trying to please someone when you're not exactly 'inflated.'  So yea, she was the only girl I had remotely any feelings for, and obviously, that didn't turn out to well."  Frank laughed loudly as Gerard blushed, somewhat regretting that he told that story.  
  
"Dude, don't worry about it.  Everyone's had awkward sex!" Frank giggled.  
  
"So what about you?  How did you know you were gay?"  
  
"Well, unlike you, I just kinda knew.  I mean, since I was like four, I obviously liked guys.  I mean, I kissed you for God's sake."  
  
"Thanks..." Gerard rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hey, I never said it was a bad thing," Frank said smirking, making Gerard blush again.  "Alright, my turn," Frank paused, not saying anything after that.  
  
"Go ahead," Gerard urged, noticing Frank biting his lower lip and playing with his lipring.  
  
"Promise me you won't hate me if I ask you this."  
  
"I promise I won't hate you," Gerard confirmed.  "Pinky swear."  
  
"Okay," Frank took a deep breath.  "Um, can I kiss you?"  
  
"Oh, who's clichè now?" Gerard teased, smiling.  
  
"Is that a no?"  Frank looked defeated.  
  
"It's not a no, but this, this is a yes."  Gerard leaned down to catch Frank's full lips in his, working his mouth against the other.  It was a simple kiss, their mouths barely open.  
  
They pulled away from each other and gazed into each other's eyes.  "Like old times," Frank muttered.  
  
"Some things never change," Gerard explained, leaning back into the kiss, loving the feeling of Frank's lips on his.  Somehow, they knew they would never let each other go ever again.


End file.
